


HalloNatural

by Blondie2000



Series: HalloNatural Series [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: The Winchesters thought they were in their glory (Dean mainly) after receiving a free television, but they are wrong. What happens when the brothers get sucked into the T.V into the movie Halloween. Can the boys get out of there before they become Michael Myers's next victims?





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I been watching the Halloween movies. I can't wait to watch the new one. I got an idea for a** **fic** **. This story** **is set** **during season 13 and is an AU of** **Scoobynatutal** **. It's set in the events of Halloween 1 and 2.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Sam sits looking through books involving cursed objects.

This recent case has puzzled the younger Winchester. There was sightings of a lizard like creature that turned out to be stuffed toy dinosaur. Dean assumed it was a cursed object but Sam couldn't understand how a cursed object can physically attack people. It's never been done before. Sam couldn't find anything that could explain tonight's events.

Dean didn't care what that dinosaur was because he got a free television out of it.

Dean strolls in and looks over his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Uh, research. You know, it's the strangest thing. I can't find anything on a cursed object that actually physically attacks people."

"Dude, it's over. All right? Be like Elsa Let it go."

Sam turns around on his chair and looks at his brother surprised by what his just heard.

"Be like Elsa"?

Dean nods "Ah? Right?" He smiles "Come here. I need to show you something. "

Sam sighs and gets out of his chair.

The Winchesters walk into a dark room so dark they couldn't see each other.

"Behold." The room lights up "The Dean cave. Or Fortress of Dean-a-tude. Just ...still trying to figure that one out."

Sam stares with amazement as his brother showed him around.

"We've got jukebox all vinyl, obviously. Double La-Z-Boy recliners. And, of course, the bar. Still a work-in-progress. It's gonna have a kegerator because...Well, it's gonna. And finally... the pièce de résistance."

Dean picks up the remote and points at the television they got from the pawn shop.

"Okay, hold on, hold on. When did you have time to do all this?" Sam asks.

From what Sam thought they hardly have the time to do other things apart from hunting. The younger hunter couldn't understand where the hell his brother has got all this stuff. How was he able to afford it?

"When it's important, you make time, Sammy." Dean answers. "Let's give this bad boy a test run, huh?"

Sam folds his arms waiting to see the television in action.

"Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun." Dean starts to sing.

Sam frowns at his brother. Dean gives a what look.

"I'm building up the suspense Sammy."

"Dean its only a..." Dean presses the button cutting his brother off. On the screen purple swirls and sparks start to appear. Sam leans forward his eyes narrowed "What the hell?"

Suddenly a purple beam shoots out of the screen, engulfing the brothers.

Then they vanished.

* * *

A ball of purple light appears and both brothers get thrown out and fall face first on the ground.

Dean lands first followed by his brother who fell on top of him. Dean groans as his brother fell on him.

_God Sam weighs a ton_

"Sam. Get off me."

"Sorry."

Sam rolls off his brother and stands up. Dean grunts and pushes himself up.

"Dean what just happened?" Sam asks.

"I...I don't know. Where the hell are we?"

The brothers found themselves standing on an empty street. It was dark and quiet. Not a single person to be seen.

"Did we just get sucked into the TV? Sam questioned as he recalled what he remembered seeing.

Dean shrugs.

"Or maybe this is an angel thing. Or...or the Trickster."

"Trickster? No, he's dead."

"Or is he?"

Sam shakes his head. He was sure Gabriel is dead. It can't be him.

"Why would someone send us here? What is this place?"

"Don't know but by the look of it, its Halloween." Dean says gesturing to the pumpkins sitting on the window sills of the houses.

"Okay so what does that mean?"

"No idea but we're gonna find out."

"How exactly are we gonna find out?"

"Lets think of this as a case. What do we do with cases? We solve them. We'll look round. Ask people. I'm sure we'll find something." Dean starts walking but Sam didn't move from his spot. He looked uneasy. Dean stops and waves "You coming?"

Sam quickly nods and follows.

The brothers walk down a few streets. They take in their surroundings examining every detail hoping to find an answer on where they have been sent to.

"For some reason this place looks oddly familiar but I can't think where I seen it from." Dean says.

Sam stops and points.

"What's going on over there?"

Across the street, groups of people are crowded around a house muttering and pointing at the broken window.

"Lets check it out." Dean says.

The brothers join the crowd. They both look up and check out the scene.

"I'm sure I seen this before." Dean says. "But where?"

A police car pulls up outside the house. Two police officers step out and walk towards the house.

Two paramedics come out of the house wheeling a stretcher towards the ambulance. On the stretcher laid a young woman all cut and bruised.

The paramedics go past the Winchesters bringing the injured woman along. Dean looks at the woman. He paused. The woman looks up at him weakly and then looks away as she gets put into the ambulance.

Dean's eyes widen. That face. He knew that face.

"That's Jamie Lee Curtis."

Sam looks at his brother.

"What?"

"That woman who went in the ambulance. That's Jamie Lee Curtis."

"How is that Jamie Lee Curtis she's too young."

"I don't know but I swear to you that's her."

"Laurie? Can you hear me?" The paramedic asks.

That got both brothers attention.

"Did he just say Laurie?" Sam asks.

"Don't let them put me to sleep. Don't let them put me to sleep." Laurie begged.

"Its okay." The paramedic ensures her.

Dean shakes his head with disbelief.

"No way. It can't be." Dean went up to one of the neighbours of the area. "Excuse me sir?"

The man who was wearing a dressing gown turns round.

"Yes?"

"Where are we? I mean what is this town? Dean asks.

"Um...Haddonfield, Illinois."

"What's the date?"

The man furrows his eyebrows.

"Sir. It's the 31st October. Its Halloween, everyone knows that."

"What's the year?"

"1978." Dean steps back his face shocked. The man frowns "Sir you okay. You looking a bit pale."

"This can't be happening." Dean says his eyes now wide as saucers.

"That's impossible." Sam says after over hearing the conversation.

"We're in..."

Both brothers look at each with a look of horror.

"We're in Halloween."


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

"Okay...um." Sam looks round nervously. "Um...Oh God."

"This is awesome."

Sam frowns at his brother.

"Dean."

"This is awesome." The older hunter repeats. A grin forms on his face, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "I can't believe we're in Halloween. One of the greatest horror movies of all time."

"Dean this is not good."

"Michael Myers. Holy crap. Sammy. Michael Myers is real."

"Dean."

We're in the movie with one of the most iconic movie villans that literally goes up there with Jason and Freddy. How cool is that."

"Dean" Sam pulls his brother to the side after noticing the strange looks they were receiving from people. "Dean you know people are looking at us."

"So"

"Keep it down. People are we gonna think we're crazy."

"Okay." He sighs "But Sam we are in..."

"I know. This is insane. We shouldnt be here. None of this should be happening. We gotta get out of here."

"Maybe to get out of here we have to follow the movie. From the beginning to the end. From what I seen so far, this is Halloween 2 this is set straight after the first movie. If I remember rightly Laurie goes to the hospital, Loomis is driving around the town and goes after a dick who is wearing Michael's mask. The 17 year old dies goes up in flames. Michael goes to the hospital. You know what we this means Sammy?"

"What."

"We go to the hospital."

"Do what?"

"Take down Michael Myers of course." He grins "I can't believe we are gonna go up against Michael."

"Dean. Shouldnt we be away from Michael. Not go to him."

"Then we are not following the movie Sam."

"Can't we just skip to the end."

"What's the fun in that. The hospital does have some hot nurses in it."

Dean winks causing Sam to sigh.

"Dean."

"Come on let's go. I'm sure we can ask people for directions."

Dean storms off beaming with excitement. Sam shakes his head and follows.

A group of children around the ages 7 and 8 are walking down the road holding bags containing the candy they collected tonight.

Dean waves.

"Hey great costumes."

The kid with a white sheet over themselves turns round.

"What are you suppose to be?" The kid asked.

"I'm not wearing a costume."

"Who's your friend suppose to be a giant." The boy dressed as a vampire asks with a giggle.

Sam frowns. Dean laughs.

 _Kid has humor_ He thought.

"Hey um do you know where the hospital is?" Dean asks.

"Yeah we know where it is." The ghost child answers.

"We will tell you if you give us something in return." The vampire kid says.

"Like what."

The children hold up their bags.

"You give us candy." The vampire kid says.

"Uh well you see I don't have any candy."

"Sorry sir we can't help you then."

"Dean lets just go and ask someone else." Sam says who was looking impatient.

'Wait." Dean shoves his hands on his pocket and gets out his wallet. He gets out some notes. "I got money."

The vampire kid eyes the money up and down.

"Your money looks different."

"Ah well you see my money is special. One of a kind. It's very rare." Sam gives his brother a really look. Dean ignores him and continues "You can have it."

"It's not candy though." The boy dressed as Frankenstein says.

"He said this is rare so...okay we'll take it." The vampire boy takes it and divides between his friends. "Okay so the hospital. This way."

The boys hurry up ahead.

"Dean seriously giving your money away. Your money doesn't even exist yet"

"That's why I said its rare. Kids they get fascinated by anything. Don't worry Michael Myers doesn't kill them. Those boys are fine."

"YOU COMING OR WHAT" The vampire boy yells.

The Winchesters follow. They all arrive at this sign.

"See that. That sign is pointing that way. Left. Keep going down that way you will reach the hospital." The vampire boy says .

Sam smiles "Thanks."

"Hey kids. You better get home. Its getting late." Dean says.

The boys look at each other. They suddenly burst out laughing.

"Naa"

"Happy Halloween." The ghost kid says.

The boys run off down the street giggling and laughing with joy. Dean smiles at the sight. The kids are so young so innocent. Completely unaware about the supernatural and a crazy serial killer who is currently on the loose.

Sam and Dean never really celebrated Halloween. In their lives Halloween was an everyday thing to them. Going out hunting down monsters. Halloween is not a simple trick and treat to them, they face a the darker side of the event. The side that sends both children and adults screaming.

Dean frowns. If their childhood wasnt always hunting ,Dean would have taken his brother trick and treating. He started to imagine little Sammy's face having his bag filled with candy. The imagery was adorable.

"Dean"

Dean shakes his head.

"Yeah"

"Hospital."

"Oh yeah. Lets go."

The brothers walk down the path.

Standing behind a nearby tree, the infamous Michael Myers watches the brothers go off towards the hospital. He looks at his knife that gleamed in the moonlight. He looks back at the brothers the look of murder flashing across his eyes.

Laurie Strode was not his only target, these two newcomers are always on his kill list. None of his targets are going to survive tonight and he will make sure of it.

Michael Myers is coming for them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Laurie Strode is brought into the hospital. One of the paramedics who Laurie knew as Jimmy kept glancing back at her checking to see she's okay. The young woman felt exhausted but she refused to close her eyes. Every time she closed her eyes she sees the Bogeyman reaching out with his knife ready to kill her.

_Don't go to sleep. Must not fall asleep_ She orders herself.

She keeps her eyes wide open despite the heaviness she is feeling. The paramedics place Laurie on the bed.

"Janet get me some coffee." The doctor orders one of the nurses. The nurse nods and walks off. The doctor comes to the bedside and smiles at his patient. "Hi there. Well let's see what we have yes, you lost a lot of blood." He carefully pulls Laurie's sleeve and sticks a needle into the skin. "Get me some 309ron we're going to have to put her out."

"No! No don't put me to sleep." Laurie begs.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you." The nurse says.

Laurie shakes her head. Her body becomes tense. A mixture of anxiety and fear rose inside her.

_Can't be put to sleep. Must not go to sleep._

"No, no please don't put me to sleep." She again begged.

The doctor sticks another needle into the skin causing the young woman to whimper in pain.

"Try to relax, Laurie. The Doctor will have you stitched up in no time." The nurse says.

Laurie looks at the nurse fear in her eyes.

Then her world went black.

* * *

"Ah here we are Haddonfield Hospital just like how I remember it." Dean says.

"What are we gonna do? Go in there and force people to leave. Say a serial killer is on his way to come and kill everyone." Sam says his tone sarcastic. 

"Uh no. That's not how the movie goes. You see we can't do anything until the bastard arrives. We'll know his here cuz I'm sure his first kill is the Security Guard who was utterly useless wasn't even looking at the CCTV footage. Michael just walks straight in. We are gonna go in and um...Follow my lead."

 _I do not like the sound of that._ Sam thought.

The Winchesters walk through the entrance straight to the reception desk. A nurse had her elbows on the table looking bored.

"Excuse me"

The nurse jumps slightly in shock.

"Oh...Jesus you scared the..." Her voice trails off when her eyes set on the new arrivals.

Two men, one tall with board shoulders long brown hair and hazel eyes and the other one who was shorter with dirty blonde hair, freckles and green eyes. The nurse had to admit these men are handsome.

"Sorry to frighten you." The shorter man says.

The nurse waves him off.

"Don't be sorry. Its me you know its Halloween."

"You don't know what's gonna come out and get ya."

"Exactly." She says with a nod. She leans forward on the table. Her eyes looking at the men dreamily "What can I do for you gentleman."

"We're here to see Laurie." The same man answered.

"Laurie Strode?"

"That's the girl."

"And your relationship to her?"

"Friends. We're her um friends. We heard what happened, we wanted to check out if she was okay."

"Gentlemen. This is out of visiting hours."

"We just came all the way up here. Can not one quick visit be okay. Surely it wouldn't hurt would it?"

The man flashes his most charming grin. The nurse blushed bright red. She could have melted into a puddle. How can she say no to that face.

"I...I'll see what I can do." She gets out a pen "Name?"

"I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam."

"Surname"

"Winchester."

"Oh same name as the rifle."

"Yeah. We do come heavy loaded."

"Oh." The nurse giggles as she writes it down on a piece of paper .

 _Dean really_ Sam thought with a dramatic eye roll.

His brother has such cheesy chat up lines.

"Did you just say friends of Laurie?"

The brothers turn and face one of the paramedics from earlier.

"Uh that's right." Sam answers now playing along with the story.

Jimmy furrows his eyebrows.

"Never you seen you two in this town before."

"We don't live round here."

"How do you know Laurie?"

"Like we said we are her friends." Dean says "Don't have to live in the same town to know someone."

"Laurie has had a tough night .I'm pretty sure she will not want any visitors. " The paramedic says now becoming defensive.

"Oh Jimmy I'm sure she will love to have some company." The nurse says "The girl needs a bit of tender loving care after what she's been through."

"That's not your call to make."

"It's not your call to turn them away." She smiles "Gentlemen. Miss Strode is asleep at the moment so do you mind waiting? "

"Fine by me. Happy to wait." Dean says.

" Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink or eat. "

"We're good thanks." Sam says.

Dean was about to open his mouth to ask for something but Sam shoots him a look to say no don't even think about it. Dean shuts his mouth and puts on a smile.

"We're fine." Dean says with a nod.

"Okay then but if you change your mind don't hesitate to ring the bell." The nurse points to the bell on the table.

 _I wouldn't mind having a ring of your bell_ Dean thought grinning in his mind.

"Jimmy be nice. They are visitors. You know the rules."

Jimmy rolls his eyes as the nurse steps out from behind the desk and starts walking down the hallway.

Dean's eyes lower to the ass that was swaying side to side. Full of booty. Full of life. Dean nods with satisfaction enjoying the view.

"I'll take you both to the waiting room. " Jimmy says clearly not looking happy that these men have been allowed to stay.

Sam nods "Uh yes that would be great. Right Dean." Dean continued smiling at the nurse. Sam leans towards his brother's ear "Right Dean."

"Uh yeah." Dean spins round blinking a few times "Lead the way kid."

Jimmy raises his finger "Please ring the bell if you really need something. Nurses are very busy you know. They don't have time for social chit-chat."

"Oh yeah we know."

"Good glad you understand. Follow me...gentlemen. " The paramedic puts on a fake smile and walks off.

"Just to let you know he has the hots for Laurie." Dean tells his brother.

"You don't say. " Sam says.

"Explains why his being a jealous son of a bitch." Dean says with a chuckle. "All we gotta do is wait for Mikey."


	4. Chapter 4

Laurie wakes up to a familiar voice.

"Hi" A male voice says.

Laurie looks over and smiles.

"Hi" she says.

Jimmy smiles back admiring the young woman's face that looked so beautiful when she was asleep.

"Laurie, how are you feeling?" The nurse asks.

"Soar. What happened?"

" You cracked a bone. You're lucky it wasn't a break. The doctor felt that he should wait till tomorrow to put the cast on. Get some rest. Come on Jimmy."

The nurse walks out. Jimmy shuts the door ignoring the nurse's orders.

"Hey umm there is a couple of guys waiting in the area. They say they are friends of yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah apparently they are not from around here. They came all this way to see you."

Laurie frowns.

"I don't have any friends from outside of town."

"I knew it. Thought something wasn't right. They are probably journalists trying to stick their noses in. Don't worry Laurie I'll get them to leave."

"Yeah you do that. I don't think I can put up with people asking me questions at the moment. "

"Of course not you get some rest. You need it after what you been through tonight."

Laurie smiles "Thanks Jimmy."

"Could I get you something to drink? " Laurie answers with a nod. "Maybe a Coke?"

"Okay"

"Okay."

"Jimmy we gotta go. " The other paramedic shouts out.

"Okay." He gives one last smile to Laurie before leaving the room. "Hey Budd. You mind I just quickly go to the waiting area."

Budd sighs "Fine but hurry up."

Jimmy walks to the waiting area. The Winchesters are both sitting in chairs. Dean had his feet on the table and his hands behind his head making himself comfortable.

"Hey."

"Jimmy hey..."

"You both need to leave." Jimmy says cutting the younger Winchester off.

"Umm excuse me but the nurse on the reception desk said we can stay." Dean says .

"You can't. I know your not friends with Laurie. I asked her. She told me she doesn't know anyone outside of town. So what are you reporters, journalists?"

Sam stands up and raises his hands.

"Jimmy we can explain."

"Laurie doesn't want to see anyone. She wants to be alone. Please respect her decision and leave."

"Jimmy. We can't. Something bad is..."

"Okay we'll leave." Dean interrupts. He stands up. "Come on Sam let's go."

"But Dean."

"Sam you heard the man. We gotta leave so come on let's go. We'll see Laurie tomorrow."

Dean gives the play along look. Sam nods.

"Okay yeah. We'll go. Have a lovely night sir."

 _Did I have actually just say that_ Sam thought

"You to gentlemen." Jimmy says trying to remain professional and polite.

The four men walk out of the hospital. Budd and Jimmy go into the ambulance and drive off.

Dean smirks "Alright Sammy let's go back in. When lover boy comes back we'll hide."

"While we wait for the Michael to turn up I think we should look around the hospital for clues or anything that could be linked to how we got here. "

Dean nods.

"Good idea."

"When I mean looking I don't mean checking out the nurses."

"Oh no. I promise you I'll stick to the task."

"Okay"

The brothers walk back in. Sam already started searching. Dean however spotted a nurse who was bent down arranging the pills. Dean cocked his head his eyes looking right up the nurse's uniform to her bright red knickers.

A wide grin appears on the hunter's face.

_Oh yes_

* * *

The paramedics return and head straight for the staff lounge. The other members of staff are all watching the recent updates on the news.

After discovering that Michael Myers is the one who is the responsible for the deaths, Jimmy heads out to share the information to Laurie.

Sam quickly slips in one of the rooms and closes the door behind him as the paramedic walked past.

 _That was close_ Sam thought.

He hoped Dean has actually found something because so far his had no luck.

* * *

"They should have handled him more carefully." Jimmy says as he sits on the bed.

"Who?" Laurie asks with a frown.

"Michael Myers."

"Michael Myers?"

"Yeah, he was the one that was after you."

" From the Myers house? That little kid that killed his sister?"

"Yeah."

"But he's in the hospital somewhere."

"He escaped last night. "

"How do you know?"

" It's all over the radio. Television too. It's on right now. "

Laurie stares at the man looking both shocked and confused.

"Why me? I mean, why me? "

The man frowns and couldn't provide an answer. He wasnt sure why Michael would be after her. Why does he want Laurie? How does he know her?

Lots of questions run through Laurie's mind. Questions that needed answering otherwise her head is going to explode. Lauire couldnt understand what she has done to upset the man.

The nurse who checked on Laurie earlier comes in.

"Times up Jimmy. Let's go."

"Okay. Okay."

Jimmy goes to the door. He turns and mimes I'll be right back.

"No you won't! Visiting hours are over." The nurse snaps. Laurie couldn't help but chuckle at Jimmy's reaction. The young man left the room shortly afterwards. The nurse sighs "Men can't live with them can't live without them. How's that shoulder feel?"

"Better." Laurie answers.

"Good. We've been trying to get a hold of your parents. Dr. Misaar said that they were at the same party that he was but they're not there now and they're not home. Do you have any idea of where else they might be?"

"No."

"Well we'll just keep trying." The nurse picks up the phone but notices it's not working. "This is just great. Janet!"

Janet peers round the door.

"Yes."

"Go tell Mr Garrett we're having trouble with the phones. Right now."

"He's at the other end of the hall."

"Janet."

"Yes Mrs. Alice."

"What's wrong with the phones?" Laurie asks.

" Nothing for you to worry about. Just get some rest right now. I'll let you know as soon as we get a hold of your parents." The nurse says.

She leaves. Laurie looks at the phone feeling uneasy. She picks the phone up and presses it against her ear.

_Wonder how this happened_

Thoughts started running in her head.

Laurie shakes her head.

_Your over thinking it. Power went down that's all that's happened. Stop worrying._

For some reason Laurie couldn't shake the feeling off.

* * *

"I'm going to go check the lines. You wait here I'll call you."

Mr Garrett hands the nurse the radio.

"I gotta get back on the floor!" Janet says.

"It'll take me five minutes."

"But I don't even know how to use this thing!"

Mr Garrett goes off leaving the nurse on her own.

 _Damm_ _it_ Janet thought.

* * *

Mr Garrett shines his torch on the power lines. He frowns and looks in the trashcan. Inside it was blood. By the look of it, it was fresh.

 _That's not good_ He thought.

Suddenly something jumps out of the trashcan knocking the man over. Mr Garrett's chest heaves up and down, his eyes widen with shock. A purr causes him to look over. A cat stares at him before running off.

The man sighs with relief.

_It was only a cat._

He gets up and walks inside the power building. He slides the door open and goes into another room.

"I think someone broke into this storm room." He speaks into the radio.

Janet who was still standing in the hallway looks at the radio when a voice comes through. The nurse couldn't understand the message because the voice came out muffled.

"Mr Garrett! I can't hear you."

Dean was about to turn into the hallway but stops when he sees the nurse.

"Drive down to the sheriff's station right away." Mr Garrett says but again it comes out muffled through the radio.

"Mr. Garrett, how do you work this thing?" Janet asks as she starts messing with the device.

Dean leans against the wall listening in on the conversation.

"Janet!" Mr Garrett yells now sounding urgent.

A bang came from the next room. Mr Garrett tries to remain calm and goes to open the closet. Piles of boxes come out and fall on top of him.

 _God_ He thought.

He flashes his light and finds another closet. He opens it and this time he is faced with nothing. He closes the door on the right. Then he goes and closes the door on the left.

The familiar face of horror appears and slams a hammer down on Mr Garrett's head. Mr Garrett falls face first, blood pours from his head forming a puddle.

The blood pours to Michael's shoes. He looks down at the gory scene before stepping over it and walking out of the building. Leaving the mess behind.

"Mr Garrett. Mr Garrett. I've got to get back on the floor." No response came. Janet brought the radio closer to her "Hello?" Still no response came.

 _I do not have time for this_  She thought.

The nurse walks off. Dean steps back now remembering this scene from the movie.

_Holy crap his here._

Dean picked up the pace as he walked down the hallway. He finds Sam coming towards him.

"Hey Dean did you find anything?"

"His here."

"Huh?"

Dean pauses and looks at his brother.

"Michael Myers. His here."


	5. Chapter 5

"His here?"

"Yes remember I said he kills a security guard, well I just saw one of the nurses trying to get through to him on the radio. The guy stopped answering because his dead. The son of a bitch hits him with a hammer. We gotta find him Sam."

"Dean. Michael could be anywhere. I don't even know where to look first."

Dean furrows his eyebrows. He thinks for a few moments. It came to him.

"I know where he is."

* * *

The nurse Cara is in the hall on duty. A sound of bell startles her nearly making her jump. The nurse realized and laughed.

 _Its only the bell_.  _Seems I'm needed._

She walks to the room where the bell came from. Cara laughs as she gets out a stethoscope.

As she goes to touch the patient, a hand shoots out from under the covers and pulls the nurse down. Cara lets out a scream and fights back.

"Ow my hand." A voice comes from under the sheets. Cara pulls the sheet back revealing Budd. He glares at her "You could have broken it."

"I wish I had. I also could have used these on you." She pulls out a pair of scissors and waves them in his face. "What an asshole."

The paramedic smirks.

"Happy Halloween."

"Budd, you are the biggest jerk I've ever met."

"But you love me." He says with a grin.

"Yeah, I love you."

"Let's go down to the third room. This finger needs a little bit of therapy."

"I can't leave the kids right now."

Budd sighs.

"Why is everybody all worded out tonight. All this Michael Myers crap." He again sighs "I just...I just want..."

They both lock lips and kiss. It lasted for a few moments. Cara was the first to pull away.

"I suppose if we left the door open we could hear if someone was coming or if the kids started to cry. I got to check it out first. "

Budd nods.

"Fifteen minutes."

Cara smiles as to say okay. The couple got up and went out of the room.

* * *

Laurie lies in bed fast asleep. She started having a dream. A peculiar one indeed almost like a memory.

* * *

_Laurie appears as her younger self. As a child. She looks up at her mother with a frown._

_"Why don't you ever tell me anything?" The child asked her mother._

_"I told you. I'm not your mother." The woman snaps at the girl._

_The scene changes and young Laurie now finds herself looking in a room. Across the room sat a boy who was looking out of the window._

_The boy felt eyes watching him. He turns his head and faces the new arrival. Both eyes met._

_Laurie looks at the boy with curiosity. However the boy glares showing hatred towards her._

_That look was the last thing Laurie saw before waking up._

* * *

Laurie sits up and looks round the room feeling puzzled.

Something about that dream felt off. Why would her own mother say she's not her mother. Who was the boy?

Laurie's eyes became heavy. Her head becoming foggy. She couldn't think. The thoughts about the dream started to drift away. Laurie lets the need for sleep take over. Seconds later, she hits the pillow and falls asleep again.

* * *

Budd and Cara are in the whirlpool. Cara lays in Budd's arms while he stroked her hair. The water bubbled, hot steam rose filling up the air.

" It's hot." Cara says as she kisses the paramedic.

Budd grins and kisses her back. While the two of them are making out, Michael turns the heat of the whirlpool all the way up causing the water to bubble faster and more smoke fills the air.

Cara pulls away sweat starting to pour down her face.

"Who am I kidding. It's too hot in here now."

"It's probably me." Budd says.

"Budd. I'm being serious. Why don't you go check."

" It's cold out there." Budd says with a groan. Cara goes to get out but Budd stops her. "Okay. I'll go and look."

Budd gets out and wraps a towel around his waist. He goes into the thermo room and checks the temperature. He could have sworn he did not put it this high. The paramedic shrugs and turns it down.

As Budd was turning it down, a pair of hands wrap around his throat and start to strangle him.

Budd's eyes widen and tries to push his attacker away. His attacker was stronger and Budd felt the hands tighten around his throat.

The two of them crash into the walls. Budd wanted to scream to get Cara's attention but not a single sound came out of his mouth.

The paramedic's eyes roll to the back of his head and his body goes limp in his attacker's arms. No sign of life came from the young man.

He was dead.

Michael drops the body and walks towards the nurse who is sat on the side of the whirlpool waiting for her lover to come back. He places his hand on the woman's shoulder. This made Cara smile. She places her hand on to his and strokes it.

"Oh Budd."

Her lover's hand flinched. With a frown, she looks up. Facing back at her is not Budd but the famous Michael Myers.

Cara's eyes bug out. Her mouth drops open. She was about to scream but Michael turns her on to her stomach and pushes her head into the boiling water.

The nurse muffled a scream as the water started to burn her skin. He pulls her out revealing the burns and skin that started to peel off. He was about to put her in again but a voice interrupts him.

"HEY"

Michael turns his head. Dean stands with his fists clenched.

"Let her go."

Michael tilts his head. Cara raises her leg and kicks the killer between the legs. Michael lets out a wince and drops to his knees. He let's go of the nurse.

"Get out of here." Dean orders.

"But Budd." Cara asks forgetting about her burnt appearance. Dean sadly shakes his head. Cara covers her mouth. "No"

"I'm sorry"

"He can't be dead." Her eyes fall on to the body. "No" She repeats. "BUDD" She runs over to him and checks him over "BUDD. BUDD PLEASE ANSWER ME."

Dean notices Michael starting to get back up. He places his hand on Cara's shoulder.

"You gotta get out of here." Michael picks up his knife. Dean looks at the woman with a frantic expression "GO. NOW."

Tears filled the nurse's eyes.

"I love you. I always will."

She kisses Budd's head and gives his hand a squeeze. Then she runs out of the room.

Dean sighs with relief that his managed to save a life in this movie. He knew that the man behind the mask will be extremely pissed off.

"Hey Michael." Dean says.

_Cant believe im talking to the real deal._

Michael stares through his mask. Dean laughs a little trying his keep himself from going into fanboy mode.

"Oh yeah you have never been much of a talker."

Michael's head goes up and down eyeing every detail of his target. Then he walks. He picks up the pace as he got closer to the hunter.

Dean raises his hands and takes a few steps backwards.

_Shit_

Michael raises his knife ready to strike but suddenly Sam comes out and pushes Michael into the whirlpool.

Michael twists and turns as the hot, boiling water burns his skin. The Winchesters both go back to avoid the water splashing on them. Then Michael stops. His arms drop into the water and his legs hang out of the whirlpool. The knife slips out of his hand and floats on the surface.

Dean leans forward and places his fingers on Michael's neck. He couldn't find a pulse.

"His...dead." Dean says as he straightens back up with a look of disbelief.

"I don't know Dean. Dont you think that was too easy."

"His got no pulse so..."

"Dean why are we still here?"

"I don't know I thought killing the bastard would get us a trip outta of here. We must have missed something."

Sam looks down. He goes pale.

"Um Dean."

Dean looks down. Michael rises into a sitting position. The water having no effect on him. He slowly gets to his feet and steps out. The brothers start backing away.

"Spoke too soon." Dean says.

Dean spots the knife and quickly makes a grab for it. The weapon burns in his hand. The hunter ignores the pain and stabs Michael in the chest.

Michael looks down at the knife sticking out of his chest. He places his hand on the weapon and pulls it out.

Both brother's eyes widen. Michael was fine. He wasnt bleeding or in pain. He was absolutely fine.

"Okay this is not good." Dean says.

"Dean what the hell?"

"I'm thinking the same thing Sam."

They both back up against the door.

"Sam"

"Yeah"

"Run"

Michael raises his knife. Sam opens the door and runs out with Dean following behind. Dean whips round and slams the door in Michael's face sending the killer stumbling backwards.

The Winchesters ran for their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Cara runs into the staff lounge. She pauses in the doorway gasping for air. Jimmy turns. He drops his can of coke and his eyes widen with horror.

"Oh my God Cara."

The others turn around and gasp at the young woman's burnt features.

"Cara! Cara what happened? Who did this to you?" Jimmy asks.

Cara looks up at the paramedic who was looking down at her with worry.

"His gone."

"Who's gone."

The thought of saying his name brought tears to her eyes again.

"Cara. Where is Budd?" Janet asks.

The nurse's lips tremble.

"Cara"

Cara looks back up at Jimmy. She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. Budd...his dead."

"What?"

"His dead." Cara repeats.

"What the hell do you mean his dead?" Janet asks.

"Michael Myers killed him."

"Michael Myers. What the serial killer? His here?" Janet says with disbelief

Cara nods "Yes. His after us all."

_Laurie_

" Guys. I gotta get Laurie" Jimmy says.

"I'll get the doc." Janet says.

Jimmy nods "Alright. Once you do get the hell out of here."

Janet nods and runs out of the room. She opens the door to the doctor's room and runs in.

"Dr Mixtune!Dr. Mixtune! Dr. Mixtune." The nurse cries out. The doctor showed no response. Janet gives the doctor a gentle shake on the shoulder assuming his fallen asleep. "Dr Mixtune. We gotta go Michael Myers is here." Again the doctor remained silent.

She turns his chair around. The doctor lays splayed out on the chair. What horrified the nurse was the needle that is stuck in one of the doctor's eyes. Janet chokes on her words. Speechless by what she is seeing.

An arm comes out of the darkness and stabs the nurse in the eye. Janet screams when her other eye looks at a needle sticking out. She whips round and let's out another scream. Michael grips on to the needle and forces it in causing blood to splatter out of the eyeball.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME. " The nurse screams.

Michael grabs the woman by her shoulders and tosses her across the room like a rag doll. She hits the wall face first causing the needle to sink into her so only a bit of it hanged out. The nurse drops to the ground her body still and pale.

She was dead.

Elsewhere Jimmy runs into Laurie 's room.

"Laurie. We gotta go. His here." He wraps his arms around her and carefully lifts her out of bed. He looks at the young woman. "I won't let him hurt you." He notices something off. He frowns "Laurie?"

Laurie stares at him with a blank expression. Not even blinking. She was still as a mannequin. Jimmy waves his hand in front of her face but he received no response.

"Oh shit. Laurie I think you had a bad reaction to the meds. Don't worry doc is gonna check you out. " He shields her placing one hand on to her neck and the other on her waist. "I'm gonna get us out of here."

Jimmy steps out of the room with the young woman in his arms. He looks left. It is empty. He looks right. Michael Myers stands with his knife with blood dripping on the ground.

The killer looks at the paramedic. Shivers went down Jimmy's spine as the eyes behind the mask locks on to him.

"Your not having her." Jimmy yells trying to sound brave.

This had no effect on Michael. Instead he starts charging down the hallway. Jimmy backs away as the horror icon started approaching him.

One of the rooms burst open. Dean charges and shoves him and Michael into the wall. Michael swings his fist at the older hunter's jaw. The force of the punch sends Dean flying across the hallway. He hits the wall and slides down.

Dean looks at Michael with confusion.

_I'm pretty sure the son of a bitch is not supposed_ _to be_ _that strong._

Michael leans forward his knife inches away from Dean's face. Dean lunges forward and bites Michael's hand.

Michael clutches his hand giving Dean a chance to escape.

"DEAN!"

Sam came running towards his brother. Dean looks round and waves.

"SAM WE GOTTA GO."

Jimmy looks at both brothers with confusion.

_That's the guys from earlier_

"I thought I told you two to leave."

"You gotta come with us." Sam says to the paramedic "Now." Jimmy frowns. Sam sighs "We'll tell you everything I promise."

Jimmy nods deciding to trust the younger hunter. Sam offers to take the young woman but Jimmy held her back being protective of her.

Michael lowers his hand and looks over at his target Laurie. The young woman was still showing no response.

Dean joins the group and gestures to them to run. So they did. The men reach the entrance door.

"Dean its locked." Sam says as he tries to open it.

Dean has a try but gets the same problem.

"Of course it had to be locked." Dean says with a sigh.

"I know another way out." Jimmy says.

The brothers look at each other. They both agree to listen to the paramedic's suggestion.

The brothers follow Jimmy down set of stairs into a hallway. He goes down another set of stairs into a dark, wet area full of pipes and machines.

Jimmy points at the window above the boiler.

"Go through there."

Dean looks up at the tiny window. He shakes his head.

"We can't go through there. Look at the size of it."

"We may not be able to but she can." Sam's eyes go on to Laurie as he said it.

Jimmy shakes his head. "Uh uh she's just had a bad reaction to meds. You can't expect her to go out there."

Dean thinks back to the movie remembering the scene Laurie goes out of the window in this room. He looks at the woman.

"She can. She will wake up soon."

"What? Laurie is not well. You can't expect her to...you know what I'll do it." Jimmy carefully puts Laurie down into an upright position. "I'll do it."

Jimmy goes to climb up on to the boiler but something touches his skin. He looks down. Laurie now awake has her hand on his arm.

"Jimmy."

'Laurie." Jimmy steps down and checks the young woman over "How you feeling?"

"Eh...still not brilliant." She admits as she touches her head. She looks up at the two men who are behind the paramedic "Jimmy. Who are they?"

"Laurie." Dean says with a smile.

"Do I know you?" Laurie asks with a frown.

"Laurie. These are the guys from earlier I was telling you about." Jimmy answers.

"The ones who said are friends of mine?"

"Yeah about that. We lied." Dean admits "We said that because we needed to see you."

"You're in great danger. Michael..." Sam says.

"What about him?" Laurie asks.

She looks round and realizes she's not in her room.

_What are we doing down here?_

Laurie studies all three men's faces. Her eyes widen, her face goes as white as a ghost.

"His here isn't he?"


	7. Chapter 7

His here isn't he?"

"Yes" Jimmy answers.

"How? How did he get in?"

 _He is Michael Myers. He can do anything_ Dean thought.

"He um..." The paramedic stops and lowers his eyes.

Laurie's eyes widen realizing what he meant.

"No"

"Yes." Sam says. "He killed several people in the hospital to get in here."

"His after me." Laurie says. "That's why his here. His not gonna stop until I'm dead. "

Jimmy sighs.

"Laurie."

"It's true. People have died because of me. " The young woman looks away tears filling up in her eyes. "I don't even know what I done to upset him. What makes him want to kill me so much."

Sam looks at his brother. Dean frowns unsure whether to say it or not. Jimmy notices the strange looks they are giving each other.

"You know something. Don't you?" He says. He looks at Sam. "You said you were going to explain everything so go on tell us who you are and what the hell you want?"

"I'm Sam this is Dean and um..."

_I can't talk about the T.V_

"Um we came to this town because we know why Michael Myers is after you. "

Laurie sits up looking interested.

"Why?"

"Because he is your brother." Dean says.

"Brother? No that's not true. I'm Laurie Strode, my parents..."

" You were adopted." Dean continued "Your real parents...Michael's parents died when you were two years old. The Strodes adopted you and they requested for the records to be sealed to protect the family. "

Laurie shakes her head refusing to believe it.

"Your lying."

"No we're not."

"How would you know such a thing?"

"We can't tell you." Sam answers.

"Uh. What happened to telling us everything." Jimmy says.

"No we really can't tell you."

" So you expect us to believe a couple of guys who have already lied, that Laurie is the sister of a serial killer. " Jimmy shakes his head. "I wouldn't take any notice of them Laurie."

"Michael killed his sister. After finding out he had another one, Laurie. He wants to kill her. He wants to kill her because she is his sister. He wants his family dead." Dean says. "Unless you have any other ideas why his after her then by all means tell the group I'm very interested in what you have to say. "

Jimmy couldn't come up with a response. He couldn't think of any other reason. If Laurie is the sister of the Myers, will she go down the same path like her brother did?

Jimmy gives the woman a nervous glance. Laurie notices the change in the young paramedic. She notices fear. The young woman couldn't blame him. She is apparently a Myers. If she is a Myers of course people are going to be afraid.

She thought back to her dream. The boy who stared at her with such hatred.

 _That must have been him._ She thought.

That meant it wasn't just a dream but also a memory from her childhood. She has met the serial killer, her brother face to face and she didn't even know why. But now she knows because he was her family.

It wasn't so much about Michael being her brother that made her angry, it was the thought that her parents were never going to tell her that she was adopted. All her life she has been lied to and if it wasn't for this night she would still be oblivious to it all.

"You know your parents didn't tell you because they wanted to protect you." Dean says.

Laurie looks at him.

"Protect me?"

"If people knew you were a Myers they would have not left you alone. You would have been constantly in the spot light. The Strodes wanted to give you a normal life. Michael just because his your blood that doesn't make him family. He is not a true brother to you. A wise man told me once family don't end in blood." Dean smiles still to this day he hears those words come out of Bobby's mouth. " The Strodes, your friends, they are your true family. "

Laurie takes in everything the hunter is telling her. She has to admit Dean sounded passionate as he said that speech. Yet she took in every word. Although Michael is her brother, that doesn't make him family. In the records she is a Myers but to others she is a Strode that is what she will always be a Strode no matter what. She ain't letting no psycho pull her down. He has already messed up her night, she is not letting him go any further.

"He needs to die." She puts bluntly. "He needs to die tonight." Jimmy still looked shaken up. Laurie puts on a smile. "It's alright Jimmy I ain't gonna slice, slash, shoot or do other sick things that serial killers do. No need to panic."

Jimmy smiles a little.

"I know."

" Laurie. I know you are not feeling great but um we need you to do something. " Sam says. "See that window, we need you to go through it. Go through it, take the elevator to the car park and open the entrance doors for us."

"If you can't do it I'll do it." Jimmy jumps in. "I don't want you to make yourself feel worse."

Laurie shakes her head.

"No I'll do it." She carefully gets to her feet using Jimmy for support. "Anyway with the amount of cokes you had recently I don't think you are getting through there."

Jimmy laughs a little.

Dean places his hand on Laurie's shoulder.

"If you see him, run. Do not fight back just run." Laurie nods. Dean nods back. "Good luck Jamie."

Laurie frowns "Jamie? "

"I mean Laurie. Good luck Laurie. Sorry eh you just remind me of someone called um...Jamie. "

"Really?"

"Oh yeah you both look so alike... seriously."

"Oh cool...I think."

"Hey let me give you a boost."

Dean squats down and holds out his hands. Laurie steps on and hoists herself up to the window. Dean couldn't help but get excited.

 _I got Jamie Lee Curtis on me. I'm actually giving her a_   _life._

Laurie winced as she went through the window bringing her injured leg along with her. She fell into bags of rubbish.

"Argh"

Laurie grabs on to the nearest bin and stands up. She rubs her eyes regaining her vision and looks ahead.

Michael stood with his knife. Laurie gulps the fear returning to her face.

 _Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid_ She says to herself.

She looks straight into her brother's eyes.

"Hello Michael."


	8. Chapter 8

Michael cocked his head and lowers his blade.

"I know who you are and I know why you want to kill me." Laurie says. She limps forward and glares at him. "I'm your sister. We all know what happened to your sister...my sister all those years ago. She died in cold blood. Tonight you want me to meet the same fate. Well guess what it's not happening. I ain't gonna die. YOU ARE."

Michael takes his first step forward. Then he takes another step forward. He raises his knife and picks up the pace.

Laurie stumbles back and grabs a bin. She pushes it causing it to roll forward. It lands by Michael's feet with rubbish poured out of it. The woman runs and limps towards the elevator. She presses the button.

Michael comes across the corner.

_Shit. Open. Open_

The elevator's doors open. Laurie gets in and presses the button. Michael got closer and closer towards his target.

_Come on. Come on._

The door closes but a knife goes through. Laurie jumps back and covers her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Michael looses his grip and let's go letting the doors close.

* * *

Jimmy and the Winchesters made their way back up the main floor and towards the entrance. They see Laurie limping across the car park.

"LAURIE!" Jimmy yells and bangs on the door. "OVER HERE."

Laurie reaches the door and turns the handle. The door wouldn't open. She tries again but gets the same result.

"It's not opening."

"What?" Jimmy says. "I can't hear ya."

Sam reads the woman's lips.

"She said it's not opening. Locked."

"How?" Jimmy says with confusion. "It shouldn't be locked both sides. Laurie is there any members of staff out there?" Laurie shakes her head. Jimmy groans. "Great. That's just great."

"So we're stuck in here with a mad man." Dean says.

"Um Dean." Sam points.

Michael walks across the car park heading towards the entrance .

"Shit. LAURIE." Dean bangs on the glass.

" I can't open it. " She repeats.

"LAURIE YOU GOTTA HIDE NOW." Dean screams.

Laurie sees Dean looking over her shoulder. She turns round and sees Myers coming towards her.

"Oh God."

The woman starts limping. Michael grabs her by the arm. With her free arm, Laurie punches Michael in the face and limps off.

"That's my girl." Dean says with a grin.

Jimmy frowns at Dean showing a hint of jealously. Dean ignores him and looks at his brother.

"Now what?"

"Look for anything that can be used as a weapon and bust our way out."

The men nod and start searching the rooms.

Laurie gets into a car and hides .She keeps her head down and mouth shut trying to stay as quiet as possible. She suddenly hears a car pull up. She sees three people get out. Two men and one woman .

"I ought to handcuff you to the wheel but I have a feeling I'm going to need you in there. Can I trust you?" The man says.

"Sure. What do I got to lose except my job. " Another man says.

Laurie opens the car door and crawls out. The woman felt too weak to stand up .She used most of her energy to get away from her brother.

"Help...me...help."

The new arrivals go to the door. The first man who spoke opens the door and let's everyone in.

Laurie frowns.

_The door. It_ _was locked_ _. How the hell did he open it?_

Laurie gets her to feet her legs feeling like jelly and with her last remaining strength she runs to the entrance.

The man closes the door and gets out a gun.

"You go check all the rooms in there." The man hands the other man a gun. He looks at the woman. "You come with me and shut up."

As the three of them are about to split up, the Winchesters run out in front of them.

"Don't shoot." Sam says with his hands up.

"Who are you?" The first man asks.

Dean smiles.

"Loomis."

Loomis frowns.

"How do you know my name?"

"Sir you know you are on the news. Pretty much everyone knows who you are." The other man says.

"Fair point." Loomis says.

Jimmy joins them. He frowns.

"How did you get in?"

"Through the door. Why?" Loomis asks.

" I thought Laurie said it was locked?" Dean says.

"Laurie. Laurie Strode?" Loomis says .

"Yes. She's out there with..." Jimmy swallows. "...him."

"What!"

" HELP ME! "

They all turn around and see Laurie banging on the glass.

"HIS COMING. HELP ME!" Laurie screams.

Michael appears out of nowhere and goes to make a grab for the woman. Loomis rushes to the door and opens it.

"Get in."

Laurie runs in and slams the door in Michael's face.

"Laurie are you okay?" Jimmy asks immediately going by her side.

Laurie hugs him and tries to hold her tears in.

"That was too close." She mutters in his chest.

"You are gonna be okay." Jimmy says.

"No we're screwed." Dean says. "That door is not gonna keep him out. We gotta go now."

As soon as Dean said it Michael walks through the door. The glass shatters but had no affect on Michael. He came in injured free.

Loomis raises his gun and shoots Michael four times. As each bullet hit Michael, purple smoke came out. Sam recognizes the smoke.

_The dinosaur. The purple light from the T.V._

"Dean."

Dean has the same thought. Loomis steps back completely horrified by what he is seeing. The other man aims his gun. Michael looks at him and throws his knife. The knife goes through the other man's head. Laurie screams as she watches the man fall backwards with the knife still sticking out of his head.

Michael walks up to the now deceased man and pulls the knife out of his head .

"Okay that does not happen in the movie." Dean says.

"I'm gonna go and get help." The woman shrieks and runs off.

"Yeah you do that." Loomis says with a nod.

He looks at Michael. Loomis always knew there was something different about his patient but this he couldn't explain. Michael survived back at the house after he shot him and now there is this purple smoke that comes out of him.

 _He is truly the face of evil._ Loomis thought.

"Michael." Loomis says.

Michael tilts his head at his doctor. Behind his mask, his eyes turn purple.

"The hell." Dean says.

"What is that?" Jimmy asks .

Dean picks up the dead man's gun and shoots Michael in the head. The bullet goes through the mask into Michael's head .

Dean grins.

"Take that you bastard."

Michael places his hand on to the bullet and pulls it out. The grin drops from the hunter's face .

"That's impossible." Loomis says. "Not even science can explain this."

Michael drops the bullet and starts walking.

" I think I pissed him off. " Dean says as he starts backing away.

Michael pauses. He points his knife at Laurie. Laurie shakes her head tears pouring down her face. Then he points his weapon at Sam and Dean.

"You want us?" Dean says pointing to himself .

" Your not having her. " Jimmy says. He pushes Laurie behind him. "You gotta go through me first."

"Jimmy no." Laurie sobs.

Michael grabs Jimmy by the throat and tosses him across the hallway. The paramedic hits the wall and goes on ground.

"JIMMY!" Laurie cries out.

Michael raises his knife but gets hit with another bullet.

"Do not even think about it Michael." Loomis growls. Michael lowers his weapon and stares at him. "Michael. I do not know what you are but this has to stop. Right now." He sighs "I know about Laurie. Why you are interested in her. I'm sorry I can't let you repeat what you did all them years ago. Back up is on the way, once they are here, it's over. You go back where you belong."

Michael goes up to his doctor. He stares at him for a few moments. Suddenly punches Loomis sending him flying across the hallway all the way outside. Loomis hits the car and rolls on to the ground.

"OH MY GOD." Laurie screams.

Dean grabs her by the shoulder.

"We gotta go now."

Laurie holds on to the brothers for support and they run down the hallway.

All they could do now was stay alive until they come up with a way to kill Michael.

* * *

**Two chapters to go. Thank you for the reviews. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Laurie groans struggling to catch her breath as the brothers drag her along down the hallway.

"I can't..." The woman struggles to talk. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

Dean stops and notices how exhausted Laurie looked.

"Alright. We'll stop."

"I'm...sorry."

" Laurie. Don't be sorry. " Dean opens the door to the kitchen. "In here."

Sam helps Laurie in and carefully puts her down. Laurie leans on the wall with her eyes closed using this very little time to rest.

Dean checks his gun for bullets. Sam peers out but there was sign of the famous killer yet.

"This movie is cursed Dean." Sam says.

"I can see that."

"You saw the smoke and that light."

"Yes it was purple. It links to that dinosaur."

"But what is it?"

"I don't know. That pawnshop must be full of cursed objects."

"But Dean cursed objects don't physically hurt someone."

" Well whatever it is it's turned Michael into Superman. I know Michael is hard to kill but this is outrageous I shot him in the damm head. "

"How are we gonna get out of here if we have no idea what this is. We tried killing him and it didn't work. We got nothing Dean."

Dean sighs. He couldn't give an answer. For once he didn't know what to do. Laurie felt herself drifting off. She falls on to the side. She hits the table. A tub of salt falls of the table and hits Laurie on the head.

A scream caused the brothers to turn around. Laurie had salt all over her and it was making her skin burn and sizzle.

"Laurie?" Dean approaches her.

He goes to touch her shoulder. Laurie's eyes open. Her eyes glow purple. Dean jumps back and aims his gun. Sam gets a knife out of cupboard and aims at the young woman.

"What are you?" Dean growls. The woman cries out the salt giving her tremendous pain. "I SAID WHAT ARE YOU?" Dean repeats louder this time.

Laurie stops crying and looks at Dean with a blank expression.

"I do not mean no harm."

" Harm. You been trying to kill us using Michael as your puppet. "

"Why are you trying to kill us?" Sam asks.

"I'm not. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But the bad man, he makes me."

"The bad man?" Sam says with a frown.

"His name is Jay."

"The dude from the pawnshop." Dean says looking surprised.

The possessed Laurie stands up.

"I'm a little boy. I don't look like one yes but I had to use this woman as a way to communicate you."

"Hang on. You're a kid?" Dean says now looking baffled by this information.

"Yes. I died."

"Great a ghost kid. That's all we need. Creepy ghost kids always do um... creepy things."

" I said I do not mean no harm. Jay makes me do all this. When I died, my soul was tied to a pocketknife. My dad gave it to me. It meant everything. When Jay found me, he used me to...Sometimes, I get so angry I break things, hurt people. When he did it again with the T.V, I was the most angry than I ever been." The kid looks at the brothers with the look of guilt. "It's my fault that Michael has become stronger than he should be. I went too carried away and now I can't control him. I can't stop any of this. I am really sorry."

"None of this is your fault." Sam says.

Dean lowers his gun.

 _A man using an innocent child to kill? How sick._ He thought with disgust.

"I just wanna see my dad again." The ghost says.

" Look, if you get us back to the real world, we can set you free. " Dean says.

"But I told you. I lost control."

"If we kill Michael, will that give you control again?" Sam asks.

The kid nods.

"There has to be a way to end Michael. Every monster has its weakness. We just have to find it. " Dean says.

"If you do kill him and I send you home, will you set me free? You promise."

Dean nods. "We promise."

The kid smiles. Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"His here." The ghost says looking frightened.

The purple vanishes from the woman's eyes. Laurie collapses into Dean's arms. She blinks a few times and frowns.

_How did I get here. I don't remember standing up._

"What happened?" Laurie asks.

"Uh long story but right now we got company."

Michael's arm shoots through the wood of the door. He places his hand on to the door handle and turns it.

"Oh God." Laurie mutters.

"Laurie. Take this." Dean hands her a gun. "You need it."

"What! I don't know how to work a gun."

 _Oh trust me darling you do._ Dean thought remembering the part when Laurie shoots Michael in the eyes.

Sam hands Dean a knife. So both brothers now had knives. Laurie keeps the gun aimed at the door.

"Why am I even using this? Guns don't work on him. "

"We can't keep running." Dean says. "We gotta have to try everything to end him."

"We need to GET OUT OF HERE." The woman yells. "I WANT HIM DEAD TO BUT WE ARE UNPREPARED."

The door opens and Michael steps in.

"Sorry sweetheart but we can't run now."

Dean grips on to the knife and looks at Michael with a grin.

"Time for the final show down."


	10. Chapter 10

 

Michael swings his knife, Dean rushes forward and blocks the attack. Michael tries again but Dean blocks it. It turned into a sword fight with knives.

Sam finds another tub of salt and picks it up. He tosses the salt at Michael. Myers winced and steps back.

Dean raises his knife and slashes the killer's neck. Purple smoke came out but no blood. Michael raises his head and shoves the older hunter to the ground.

Sam charges and shoves Michael to the wall. He pins Myers to the wall.

_The knife_

Sam grabs Michael's knife.

"Laurie get the matches."

"Uh." Laurie goes to the drawers. "Here catch." She tosses the box to Sam.

Sam gets out a match and sets it on the fire. He burns the knife.

Michael let out a cry and drops to his knees. Dean rolls on top of Michael and raises his own knife.

'Not so tough now without your little blade."

Dean stabs Michael in the chest. He did it again and again and again. Blood started drizzling out. Michael's head goes to the side and his body is splayed out.

"Is he...dead?" Laurie asks.

Dean places his finger on Michael's check. No pulse. Dean turns and nods.

"Dead as a door nail." Laurie and Sam frown. "Dead as a door nail get it? Sounds familiar?"

They continued frowning at him. Dean rolls his eyes and goes to stand up but gets pulled back down. Michael had his hand grasped on to the older hunter's arm.

"I thought he was dead!" Laurie cries out.

Dean tries to get Myers off him but Michael's other hand goes around Dean's throat. Dean struggles to breath. Michael increases his grip close to crushing the hunter's windpipe.

"Dean." Sam runs but gets receives a kick from Michael sending flying into the table.

Michael stands up with Dean still in his grip. He raises the hunter in the air. Dean goes pale, his eyes roll back to his head.

A series of gun shots get fried.

The bullets hit Michael in the back.

"PUT HIM DOWN." Laurie screams.

Michael turns around not letting go of the hunter. Laurie aims her gun. "Michael put him down." Michael disobeyed. Laurie takes a shaky step forward. The gun trembling in her hands. "Michael. You want me right. Well here I am. Take me." Michael cocked his head. Laurie lowers her gun. "I surrender only if you put him down."

"L...Laurie...n...no." Dean says.

"Michael. This is the only deal I'm offering you. Take me and let him go."

Michael unloosed his grip. Dean drops to the ground and gasps for air. The killer starts walking towards Laurie.

Laurie goes up against the wall. Michael picks up Dean's knife and stops inches away from the woman's face.

Michael runs his fingers along her hair and runs his knife along her face. Lauire cringed at the touch. The knife stops at her neck. Michael looks at his sister in the eyes. The look sent a shiver down Laurie's spine.

He goes to move the knife. Laurie shoots Michael in the leg. Michael stumbles back. Laurie raises the gun and shoots her brother in the eyes. Michael groans as blood pours out of his eyes running down his mask.

Dean stands up his hand on his throat. He looks at Michael's eyes.

_At least the eyes got affected. That didn't change._

He gives Laurie a thumbs up. Michael swings his knife now blinded after what Laurie did. Dean dodges the knife and shoves Michael into the counter. Michael bangs his head and slides down on to the ground.

Sam stands up trying to regain his senses. He looks at Michael. With the matches still in his hand, Sam gets one out and lights it. He tosses it at Michael. the match lands on Michael's leg and bursts into flames. The flames quickly spread up Myers leg and takes over his body.

Michael stands up his body now a ball of fire. He walks towards them. The fire had no effect on him.

"This is turning into a joke now." Dean says.

"We gotta move." Sam says.

Dean grabs Laurie and they all run out of the kitchen. They go into a small room with gas tanks. Dean recognized the room straight away. This is the room Loomis turns on the gas and burns Michael alive.

_This time the burning alive option doesn't work._ Dean thought.

What are they going to do this time?

"I don't know how a man can survive all that." Laurie says. "Michael must be a Boogeyman." Her eyes widen "That means the Boogeyman is real. Oh God."

"Laurie panicking is not gonna get us anywhere." Dean says.

"You still got the gun?" Sam asks.

Laurie nods.

"Give it here." Dean orders. Laurie hands it over. Dean takes it and looks outside. He sees Michael coming towards them. Purple smoke comes off Myers's body and takes over the fire. The fire vanishes and the Michael's eyes are now fully healed. "Jesus Christ." Dean goes back and shuts the door. "I'm stuck I really am."

"I burned his knife but it only hurt him temporarily. There must be something that keeps him going."

"But what?"

Sam has a thought. Then he sighs.

"The mask."

"Mask?" Laurie says looking confused.

"His mask. Maybe that's what is keeping him alive. Dean we gotta burn the mask."

"How do we know if it will work?"

"We don't. Dean we ain't got any other options. We gotta try."

"Alright. Hey I always wanted to see Michael's face."

Sam frowns at his brother. Then the door slams down on to the ground. Michael walks in his eyes locked on to Laurie.

He suddenly lunges on to her sending them both to the ground. Laurie was about to scream but Michael quickly covers her mouth. He goes to stab her chest but Sam grabs Michael and pulls him back.

Michael turns and punches Sam in the jaw.

"Hey!"

Michael turns and faces Dean. Dean grabs on to Michael's face. Sam grabs Michael to prevent him from fighting back.

"Got you now Mikey."

Dean pulls the mask off. Instead of seeing a face, Michael's face was nothing but a purple light.

Michael screams and sends both brothers to the wall. Myers drops to his knees covering his face with his hands.

Suddenly burns, bullet holes and wombs start appearing on Michael's skin. Michael drops to the ground as his injuries return. His body glows purple.

"EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Dean screams.

They do. The room flashes purple for a few seconds before dying down. The three of them un cover their eyes and look down.

Michael's body lies face down on the ground all burnt and battered. Lauire stands up her eyes as wide as saucers. The woman was speechless by what she saw. She couldn't explain it. It wasnt normal.

"What the hell just happened?" She asks.

Before the brothers could answer Loomis runs in.

"Is he..." Loomis stops when his eyes set on Michael's body. "...Dead."

"Yeah. For good. " Dean answers.

Loomis takes a few breaths as he walks up to Michael's corpse. He turns the body round and studies his face. Although Michael's face is burnt, Loomis can see the hole where Dean shot him visible on his skin.

"That's him." Loomis confirms as he stands up. He looks at Laurie. "Are you alright?"

"I...I don't know." Laurie admits still shaken up by what she saw.

Loomis puts his coat on her.

"Ambulance is outside waiting for you. Lets get you out of here." He nods at the Winchesters. "All of us. Now."

* * *

 

Laurie gets pushed out of the hospital in a wheel chair. Jimmy sits in the ambulance with an ice pack on his head. He waves and smiles at Laurie. Laurie smiles back.

"Ready to go?" The paramedic asks.

"Wait." Laurie says.

She looks over at the Winchesters who are being interviewed by the police. Once the brothers finished answering questions, they walk over to Laurie.

"How you feeling?" Dean asks.

Laurie nods. "Better. Now that it's all over." She smiles. "Thank you. Both of you. Would have not survived if it wasnt for you guys."

"You were pretty awesome back there." Dean says with a smile.

Laurie laughs a little.

"You get well." Sam says with a smile. "Rest."

"I will." Laurie says with a nod.

Dean squeezes her hand. His smile widens.

"It was a great knowing you Laurie Strode."

"And you. Dean...Sam. I hope to see you guys around."

"Miss Strode." The paramedic interrupts who was getting impatient.

"You go." Dean says.

Laurie leans back and lets the paramedic take her away. As she gets placed in the ambulance, she waves at the hunters. Sam and Dean wave back.

Then the doors close and the ambulance drives away.

"You did it. You defeated him."

The Winchesters turn and face Loomis.

Loomis smiles.

"As I promised. I will take you home."

His eyes glow purple. Suddenly everything around the Winchesters started spinning. A few moments later the spinning stops and the Winchesters are back in the bunker again.

The brothers look round and sigh with relief when they realize where they are.

"Well that was something." Sam says.

"Dude. That was the coolest thing that's ever happened to me. And that includes the Cartwright twins."

"What did you do with the Cartwright twins?" Sam asks.

"Oh..." Dean laughs. "Oh um..."

"You know what I think I don't want to know."

"Probably for the best and um...be right back." Dean goes out. Shortly afterwards, he comes back and tosses a blowtorch to Sam. Dean picks up a sledgehammer and looks at the television. He frowns. "Well, sorry, sweetheart."

He starts smashing the television, which crashes to the floor. Dean looks through the broken pieces and pulls out the pocketknife. He tosses it to Sam wanting him to burn it.

A ghostly figure appears of the little boy. Dean looks up from the mess and nods at the ghost knowing this is the child who they were talking to earlier.

"Time to go, kid."

"What about the bad man?" The boy asks.

"Don't worry about him. We'll take care of him, all right?" Sam answers.

Sam places the knife on a metal tray and starts burning it with the blowtorch. The boy looks at the brothers with a mixture of happiness and relief. He was finally free.

The boy goes up in flames and disappears.

* * *

 

In the pawn shop, Jay hands some paperwork over to Alan who is the owner of the shop.

"You sure about this?" Jay asks.

"Look, you're getting this place for a steal. But...I'm too old for this crap."

" If you say so. Just, uh, two more signatures, and..."

Alan hesitates. Part of him didn't want to give up hid beloved store. But the other part of him couldn't put up with items that went crazy and started attacking people. As he stated his too old for this and if someone wanted a store then he will let them have it.

The doors open and the Winchesters walk in.

"Not so fast." Dean interrupts.

"Oh...Uh, what are you guys doing here?" Jay asks.

"Don't tell me, something happened to the T.V." Alan says with a sigh.

"Alan, your friend here, he's been driving people off their property so he could buy it on the cheap. And he's been using his own personal ghost to do it. You see, he'd plant the haunted object, then let the ghost go to work." Sam explains.

"Then they would possess something, like a big dinosaur or a perfectly beautiful TV." Dean adds.

"And scare people so much that they'd be desperate to sell. Sam says.

"But now, that spirit is freed." Dean says as he holds the burnt pocket knife up.

"They're lying. They're... You think anyone's gonna believe that?" Jay says with a nervous laugh.

"No, but that's why we hacked your financials. Turns out you're not so big on paying your taxes, are ya?" Sam says with his eyebrow raised.

Police sirens come from outside. Two cops walk in.

"Sir your under arrest."

Jay shakes his head frantically.

"No. No you got the wrong guy." The police ignore him and hand cuff him. Jay glares at the Winchesters. "You will pay for this."

"Yeah whatever." Dean says with an eye roll.

The cops take Jay out and put him in the car.

Alan smiles at the brothers.

"Oh thank you for getting to the bottom of this. What you said sounds crazy but it weirdly makes sense." The shop owner laughs. "Say because of you what you did you are very  welcome to take another free item. Your choice."

Dean looks round the shop.

"Mm. Maybe..."

"No we're good." Sam says.

"Are you sure?" Alan asks.

"Absolutely." Dean gives Sam a really look. Sam nods. "Have a good night."

"You to." Alan says.

The Winchesters walk out of the shop.

"We could have got something free Sammy. We needed something to replace that beauty."

"Dean. I think from now on we don't take anything free."

Dean sighs and gets into the car. Sam slides in.

"Alright fine. But free food we do take."

"You can take it not me."

"Fine. Hey Sam."

"Yeah."

"Fancy seeing the new Halloween movie that is coming out...I dunno when its coming out but should we?"

"Um...Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Okay. Yes it is then."

Dean starts up the car and drives down the road. A figure steps out into the road.

"Dean look out!"

Dean swirls his car and misses the figure by an inch.

"Son of a bitch was that person trying to get themselves killed?" Dean shakes his head. "People these days I swear."

The Impala zooms down the road and turns a corner vanishing in sight.

The figure turns around and watches as the Impala goes off.

Alan steps out of the store and closes up. He turns round and chuckles.

"Cool costume you got there. You really look the part. I still remember when the movie first came out. Damm it only felt like it was yesterday. Time flies huh." The figure says nothing. "Don't go off a killing spree. Eh..." Alan laughs a little. He calms down and clears his throat. "Have a good night...Mr Myers."

Alan gets into his car and drives off. Michael looks at his reflection through the store window.

He remembers what happened back at the hospital. The Winchesters killed him. Stopped him from killing Laurie Strode.

Michael looks down at his knife. This is his second chance to get what he wants. This time he will not fail.

The Winchesters are going to pay for what they done.

Michael Myers will make sure they will pay.

**The End**


End file.
